Power Rangers Engine Drive
Power Rangers Engine Drive was the twentieth-fourth season after Power Rangers Ronin and before Power Rangers Stratoforce. It was created by Future Beetle. It contains elements from Kousou Sentai Turboranger, and Power Rangers RPM and Transformers. Plot Characters Rangers Extra Rangers These are Power Ranger exclusive Rangers are the team called Dino Engine Rangers. Allies *Professor Omega *Helga Omega *Optimus Prime *Jetfire *Ironhide *Bumbleebee *Ronin Rangers *Starscream Villains *Venjix Overlord *Megatron/Galvatron *Starscream (formerly) *Thundercracker *Lord Shifter *Mechstroke *Botborgs Arsenal * Engine Cell Shift Morphers * Engine Rev Morphers * Engine Gear Morphers * Engine Divine Striker◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ** Engine Drive Enforcer◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *** Street Cannon◆◆◆ ****Road Sword◆ ****Turbo Launcher◆ ****Rev Staff◆ *** Turbo Plasma Launcher◆◆◆◆ ****Torque Axe◆ ****Missile Blaster◆ ****Mach Hammer◆ ****Airborne Shot◆ ** Laser Javelin◆◆◆ ***Octane Blade◆ ***Throttle Claw◆ ***Velocity Vortex◆ Zords * Falcon Racer Engine Zord◆ * Shark Bus Engine Zord◆ * Giraffe Train Engine Zord◆ * Jaguar Buggy Engine Zord◆ * Wolf Cruiser Engine Zord◆ * Rhino Tank Engine Zord◆ * Gecko Copter Engine Zord◆ * Lion Truck Engine Zord◆ * Bear Boat Engine Zord◆ * Elephant Dozer Engine Zord◆ * Brachio Prehistoric Zord◆ * Para Prehistoric Zord◆ * Cephalo Prehistoric Zord◆ * Ankylo Prehistoric Zord◆ * Stego Prehistoric Zord◆ * Carno Prehistoric Zord◆ Megazords * Engine Torque Megazord◆◆◆ * Engine Auto Megazord◆◆◆◆ * Engine Zenith Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Engine Crush Megazord◆◆◆ * Engine Octane Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Engine Prehistoric Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Engine Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes * Episode 1: Start your Engines * Episode 2: Developing the New Secret Weapon * Episode 3: Technology Experiment * Episode 4: Call to Arms * Episode 5: New Incoming Threat * Episode 6: Orange and Purple Duo * Episode 7: Seven is Enough * Episode 8: The Experiment Appears * Episode 9: Code Red * Episode 10: Rangers * Episode 11: Zenith Study Assignment * Episode 12: Lord Shifter * Episode 13: No Expectations * Episode 14: Game On * Episode 15: Mechstroke * Episode 16: Unexpected Trio * Episode 17: Crimson, Navy and Viridian * Episode 18: Red and Crimson Heat * Episode 19: Blue and Navy Water * Episode 20: Unleashing the Secret Weapon * Episode 21: Falling Parts for Weapon * Episode 22: Fixing the Problem * Episode 23: Red and Crimson Power * Episode 24: Power Supply * Episode 25: Creating the New Heroes * Episode 26: The New Rangers * Episode 27: Dealership Monster * Episode 28: Shifter Demise * Episode 29: Catalog * Episode 30: Origins of Ronin (Ronin and Engine Drive teamup) * Episode 31: Megatron's New Evolution * Episode 32: Introducing Galvatron! * Episode 33: Starscream gets Fired (Venjix clears Starscream's membership and orders Galvatron to kill him) * Episode 34: Star Lone Ranger * Episode 35: One Second Last Chance. * Episode 36: The Anti Hero's sacrifices (Starscream sacrifices to defend the Rangers from Galvatron and end up got killed off for real.) * Episode 37: Saving the Day * Episode 38: Overwhelm Venjix * Episode 39: Chaos * Episode 40: Thundercracker * Episode 41: Venjix Strikes Back * Episode 42: Strange Suspicious Reaction of Venjix * Episode 43: Danger Zone * Episode 44: Destruction is Near * Final Episode: Venjix Retreats Notes *This is a first season to have the only female of the group since Power Rangers Planet Savior. *This is a first season to exclude the Pink Ranger since Power Rangers Frenzy. See Also Category:Future Beetle